


困兽4

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 奴隶锤x国王基，abo，剧情向肉文





	困兽4

"王?王?"艾玛轻轻推了一下洛基，贴身上去，石榴红的裙子在微风里四处飘荡，雪白的胸前是一条水纹项链，长度刚好到胸前的位置，金发被挽了一个髻，看似随意的别在脑后。

洛基没有说话，拿起手边的酒杯喝了一口，"没什么，我只是。"看着眼前被修剪的整整齐齐的花花草草，傍晚的花园像是镀了一层金子，华美瑰丽，花花草草似乎都有一种安神的魔力，洛基再次陷入了沉思，亭子不断有风吹过来，扰乱了黑色的长发。洛基摸了摸自己的小腹，三个月没见到他了，自从上次在牢房里警告了索尔之后，当真自己一直没有见到他了，风言风语平息了不少，只不过自己心里还是惦记。

再惦记又能怎么样?以后，想都不敢想。

"你先回去吧。"洛基明显不再想说什么了，连头都没有回就下了逐客令。

艾玛背在身后的手紧了紧，"好，那我先回去了，王注意休息，您最近，似乎脸色不太好。"

洛基的背僵直了一下，端起酒杯想了想却又放下了。

坐了没多久天色渐晚，洛基扶着桌子缓缓的站起来，揉了揉有些酸痛的腰，准备想寝宫里走，早点儿回去休息吧，最近总是特别乏。

"近来可好?我的王。"故意把重音放在了后面，拉长的玩世不恭的音调，想想都知道是谁了。

"你来干嘛？不是说好了不见面了吗？"洛基没有回头，冷漠的说了一句，他现在只想把这个人赶紧打发了，好回去休息，上下眼皮已经开始打架了，胳膊也沉甸甸的。

"这不是想你了吗？"索尔嘻嘻哈哈的过去抱住洛基，顺势钻进了寝宫里。

"你——"洛基话还没出口，就被掐住了脖子。

"怎么了嘛，这么冷淡。"索尔的手指顺着洛基的衣领解开了扣子，缓慢的拿手指摸索胸前雪白的皮肤。

"我不想做，真的，"洛基依旧没有什么表情，推开了索尔，自顾自的向床榻走过去。

索尔猛的抓住他的手臂，向后一拉，拉到自己怀里，Alpha血腥的信息素瞬间包裹了洛基全身，少了暴躁，多了几分安抚，却还是掩饰不住Alpha极强的控制欲。

鼻子贪婪的闻着信息素，天知道他有多想一直窝在这个温暖的怀抱里，永远不放开，话到嘴边却变成了，"走开，不然我喊人了。"

"好啊，那你叫啊，不过，你现在的样子，怎么见人呢？"索尔突然粗暴的扯下了洛基的裤子，贪婪的撕咬着后颈的腺体。太久没见了，饥渴从体内疯狂的涌出，原始的欲望让他只想占有眼前的人，手指粗暴的进入了后穴，没有过多的润滑，开开始疯狂的搅动。

"啊，别，你放开我，真的不行。"洛基腿一软直接跪在了地上，墨绿的外袍拖在地上，里面的春光若隐若现，后穴的粘液顺着大腿开始外流。

"可你似乎很饥渴。"索尔不慌不忙的指奸着他的花穴，粗暴的用手指戳刺脆弱的甬道，完全不给他喘息的机会，坚挺的阴茎就已经开始在穴口磨蹭了。

"别，求你了，我不想这样，真的不能。"洛基急的已经快哭出来了，眼眶泛红，微微扶着肚子，不敢做太多的反抗。

"怎么?你不是很喜欢的吗？以前像个母狗一样被我干的时候，不是还腆着脸求我操你吗？现在开始装贞洁，不觉得太晚了吗？"索尔粗鲁的撸动他前面的阴茎，洛基忍不住呻吟了出来，后穴已经开始湿哒哒的滴水了，他甚至能听到自己淫液滴到地板上的声音，空虚寂寞再次在心头翻涌，只想像个荡妇一样被索尔按在地板上狠狠进入，反正国王的尊严在他眼里也早就没有了，自己还做过更羞耻的事情不是吗？

最终母亲的本能，对孩子的保护还是占了上风，索尔觉得已经渐入佳境了，洛基一但进入了状态就会像个不要脸的妓女一样怎么爽怎么来，能拒绝自己就有鬼了，阴茎已经蠢蠢欲动了，在穴口浅浅戳了几下，蓄势待发，正要进去的时候，洛基不知道哪里来的力气，突然推开了他，脱力的坐到了地板上，喘息着平复自己的情绪。

"不可以，"洛基几乎在哀求了，快速用外袍遮住下体，满脸通红，难堪的看着体液打湿了自己的袍子，"我真的不想，求你了，不管用什么方法，不要插进来就行。"

索尔愣在了那里，脸一瞬间气急败坏的僵硬了一下，却快速的调整了心态，不屑的一笑，"做什么都可以?这也是一个国王可以说出来的话吗？"嘴上的嘲讽，也掩盖不了心里异常的愤怒，手握紧了拳头。果然还是有了自己喜欢的人了对吗？忍了三个月没来找他，就为了他的一句话，今天好不容易偷偷来看他一眼，还发现身边有个女人一起亲亲我我的，把自己当什么?有体温的按摩棒吗？

索尔直接把他绑在了床边的柱子上，粗糙的麻绳把手腕都勒出了血痕，双腿被迫分到最大，赤裸的身体直接接触到了冰凉的柱子上，被刺激的一抖，腹部紧张的开始抽痛，洛基像只受惊的兔子，绝望的展现自己最脆弱的一面，已经完全丧失了所谓的尊严 ，任人鱼肉。

粗糙的手指游走在大腿内侧，反复刺激挑逗敏感的神经，漂亮的阴茎在两腿之间的阴毛中挺立，指尖骚刮马眼，手指玩弄阴囊，顺手撸动了几下阴茎，拇指在菊穴处按压，反复几次，每次都能挤出大量的淫液，"还是不想要吗？后面都河了。"索尔粗重的在洛基耳边喘息，咬破了后穴的腺体，清冷的信息素在口腔里蔓延，让躁动的神经缓和了不少。

洛基不理会他，闭着眼睛忍受着索尔的挑逗，后穴饥渴的吞咽口水，腹部的抽痛让他一次次冷静了下来。额头满是细密的汗水，黑色的头发软软的耷拉在头皮上，微弱暧昧的灯光下，雪白的躯体上汗毛根根立起，还挂着色情的汗珠，索尔张口咬住了一颗因怀孕而微微涨大的乳头，放在嘴里狠狠吮吸，总感觉，不太一样了。

"奶头变大了，是被谁玩儿大的吗？"索尔两根手指掐住洛基的乳头，狠狠的拧了一下，洛基忍不住叫了出声，"说，还有谁，含住你的这个东西，在你身体上四处游走，进入，侵犯我标记过的地方! "索尔几乎是吼出了声，他不能允许，有人用那根肮脏下贱的孽根，侵犯他标记过的人，这个人只能是他的，红肿涨大的奶头无疑是被谁含在嘴里的结果，"不说，我就进去了。"索尔威胁的把龟头抵在后穴上，洛基却依旧没有反应。

突然他猛的抽出了一只手，快速从索尔身侧钻了出去，快的索尔几乎没有反应过来，一瞬间他满脑子都是洛基和不知名的男人亲亲我我的场面，连否认都不敢。

等到他反应过来的时候，自己已经把洛基按在冰冷的地板上了，被麻绳磨的红肿的手腕牢牢的掐在自己手里，硕大的阴茎直接一捅到底，"说啊，不敢了是不是，你还真是贱啊，嘴上说着别找我了，还不是饥渴的到处找男人操你。"一边说一边凶狠的把阴茎插到菊穴里，后穴被撑到最大，屁股上满是漏出来，夹也夹不住的粘液，啪啪拍了几下屁股，红肿的臀部更加刺激了他的性欲，随着动作的不断深入，洛基惊恐的叫了出来，腹部被撞在冰冷的地板上越来越疼，后穴还被异常凶狠的操干，乳头被按在地板上狠狠的摩擦，这场性爱注定痛苦大于欢愉。

索尔不知满足的饕餮自己的猎物，对于自己傻傻的等了他三个月的行为，现在只觉得可笑，装什么情圣，到头来还不是自己的情人不知廉耻的找了别人。阴茎不自觉的肿大了一圈，像是疯了一样再次顶了进去，感觉到子宫口被粗暴的顶开了。

"啊——疼，"洛基几乎哭出来了，生理泪水在眼角滑落，他感觉血液流了出来，腹部剧烈的疼痛像是被撕开了一样，"我的孩子。"洛基哭着叫了出来，还是瞒不住了吗？他们今后将如何面对彼此呢？自己怀上了前国王儿子的种，这个前朝的余孽还把自己像婊子一样按在地上操，他不是傻子，他知道索尔是什么人，可他爱他，但是有了孩子，一切都不一样了。

洛基最后的印象就是索尔抱着自己大声急切的喊着喊自己的名字，御医也来了啊，再也瞒不住了吧，要怎么办呢？头好痛啊。


End file.
